ibdpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chemistry
IB Chemistry SL and HL Core Both IB Chemistry SL and HL consist of the same core requirements that consist of the same number of hours (a total of 95 hours). Both classes will cover the same 11 topics in the order listed below with the same subtopics listed below: Topic #1: Stoichiometric Relationships - 13.5 Hours for SL and HL Topic #2: Atomic Structure - 6 Hours for SL and HL Topic #3: Periodicity - 6 Hours for SL and HL Topic #4: Chemical Bonding and Structure - 13.5 Hours for SL and HL Topic #5: Energetics/Thermochemistry - 9 Hours for SL and HL Topic #6: Chemical Kinetics - 7 Hours for Both SL and HL Topic #7: Equilibrium - 4.5 Hours for SL and HL Topic #8: Acids and Bases - 6.5 Hours for SL and HL Topic #9: Redox Processes - 8 Hours for SL and HL Topic #10: Organic Chemistry - 11 Hours for SL and HL Topic #11: Measurement and Data Processing - 10 Hours for SL and HL Additional Higher Level Topics These classes are only for Higher Level students - 60 hours total for HL only Topic #12: Atomic Structure - 2 Hours for HL Only Topic #13: The Periodic Table—the Transition Metals - 4 Hours for HL Only Topic #14: Chemical Bonding and Structure - 7 Hours for HL Only Topic #15: Energetics/Thermochemistry - 7 Hours for HL Only Topic #16: Chemical Kinetics - 6 Hours for HL Only Topic #17: Equilibrium - 4 Hours for HL Only Topic #18: Acids and Bases - 10 Hours for HL Only Topic #19: Redox Processes - 6 Hours for HL Only The coolest club of them all. Topic #20: Organic Chemistry - 12 Hours for HL Only Topic #21: Measurement and Analysis - 2 Hours for HL Only Options As a part of the IB Chemistry class you cover an additional subject of your choosing from the list below (typically you don’t choose, but rather your teacher does). Whichever option you or your teacher chooses you will cover 5-7 topics (15 hours total) for SL and an additional 3 or 4 topics (25 hours total) for HL. Option A: Materials - 15 Hours for SL and HL Additional HL Materials Topics - 10 More Hours for HL Option B: Biochemistry - 15 Hours for SL and HL Additional HL Biochemistry Topics - 10 More Hours for HL Option C: Energy - 15 Hours for SL and HL Additional HL Energy Topics - 10 More Hours for HL Option D: Medicinal Chemistry - 15 Hours for SL and HL Additional HL Medicinal Chemistry Topics - 10 More Hours for HL Practical Scheme of Work You also need to complete experiments and experimental reports as a part of any IB Science course. For SL, there is 40 hours of material. For HL, there is 60 hours of material. Here are the activities: * Practical activities - 20 hours for SL and 40 hours for HL ** Lab work in class counts towards these hours * Individual investigation (internal assessment-IA) - 10 hours for SL and HL ** A lab project along with a report that counts as 20% of your IB exam scores (written exam counts for the other 80%) * Group 4 Project - 10 hours for SL and HL ** Students are separated into groups and must conduct an experiment and write a report.